Bridge plugs or other settable well tools are widely used in completing oil and gas wells, such as in the horizontal leg of a horizontal well. In some situations, a bridge plug is set in casing in such a well before perfing and fracing a hydrocarbon bearing formation above the bridge plug. One conventional technique is to attach a ballistic setting tool below a select fire perforating gun. A ballistic setting tool incorporates a relatively slow burning propellant to deliver a quantity of high pressure gas to operate a piston mechanism to pull on a mandrel of the bridge plug and thereby expand the bridge plug into sealing engagement with the inside of a casing string.
Ballistic setting tools have been attached to the bottom of a select fire perforating gun. Thus, a bridge plug can be set followed by perforating an interval in preparation for fracing, without tripping the tool to the surface.
Disclosures of some interest relative to this invention are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,144,973; 7,149,364 and 7,757,756; U.S. Printed Patent Application 20110073328, a publication of One Petro entitled A Battery Operated, Electro-Mechanical Setting Tool for Use With Bridge Plugs and Similar Wellbore Tools, Offshore Technology Conference, 1 May-4 May 1995 and EB Fire, a publication of Hunting International of Houston, Tex. and a two page publication of Weatherford entitled Nonexplosive Setting Tool dated 2013.
Electrically powered setting tools appear to be of two types: (1) battery powered motors where the tool includes a compartment for a number of batteries and (2) motors powered through a wireline suspending the tool in a well. This invention relates to the second type, i.e. where power is delivered to the tool through a wire or cable extending from the tool to the surface, which has the obvious advantage of being operable without contending with batteries, i.e. are they sufficiently charged or are they affected by temperature or a combination of time and temperature.